


[podfic] Curiosity Changes Everything

by reena_jenkins, scifigrl47



Series: Tales of the Bots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bot Love, Bot fic, Dummy Learned Flirting From Tony And Pixar, Dummy feels, First Crush, M/M, Other, Podfic, Post-Movie, Science, Tony and his Bots - Freeform, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Everyone in their life has had a little case of hero worship. A tiny crush on a celebrity. A teenage infatuation.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Dummy Stark-Rogers is not any different.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>And the Mars Rover Curiosity is a stunning piece of tech." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Curiosity Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curiosity Changes Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491817) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** Bot Love, Bot Fic, Tony And His Bots, Dummy Feels, Science, Post-Movie

 **Length:** 00:52:01 (one chapter)

 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Tales%20of%20the%20Bots/\(AVG\)%20_Curiosity%20Changes%20Everything_.mp3)  ~~or as a podbook compiled by[](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/profile) **[dapatty](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/) ** **[right over here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/\(AVG\)%20Curiosity%20Changes%20Everything.m4b)  **~~ **(Sorry - the podbook links are borked, stick with the zip file for now)**


End file.
